Window View
by Caramelized
Summary: AU One-shot;; The view from a window is painful.


**Author's Note: **Hey hey! This will probs be the last story/update I'll be giving for a while. I hope you enjoy it :). I took a different take on tone this time. I don't usually write these kinds of things... haha. I did enjoy writing this though. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing this.

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE USED IN THIS STORY TO EMPHASIZE CERTAIN EMOTIONS.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts in ANY WAY. Neither do I own the musical inspiration used within this story. I wrote this story for pure entertainment and I am in no way associated to gain profit from this story.

* * *

The clatter of breaking glass echoed through the house. Muffled yelling filled the silence. The sound of furniture being destroyed could be heard. Slaps against flesh resounded against the dry walls.

"Roxas!"

Two strong hands wrapped around the small blonde's arm, throwing her against the door. She winced in pain when her back felt the wooden surface of the door. She closed her eyes, wondering when this was going to stop. The petite blonde coughed a few times and managed to look up at the stormy blue eyes of her boyfriend. In a flash, rough hands had her by the neck, pinning her to the wall.

"Please… Roxas. I… I can't –"

Roxas' eyes widened a fraction and reverted back to a serene cobalt color when he heard the rasping noises coming from his girlfriend. His hands immediately loosened their hold and cradled the girl in his arms.

"No… Naminé, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened… I –"

Naminé caressed his cheek with a slender hand, giving a slight smile that said 'I know' before she passed out. It happened again, every time this happens; Roxas couldn't breathe – like a knife stuck through his lungs. He never meant to hurt her, ever. He embraced Naminé in his arms tighter, carrying her up to bed; ignoring the wreckage of the living room.

* * *

Roxas walked back down the stairs into the living room, his eyes narrowing at what was left of it. Lamps smashed, couches and coffee tables overturned, picture frames destroyed. The scenes of what happened moments ago flashed in front of him as he scanned the room to take in the damage. Roxas clutched his head, retreating until his back met a wall. He slid down and buried his head in his knees, hands still gripping his head.

* * *

**I laid hands on her; I'll never stoop so low again. I guess I don't know my own **_**strength**_**.

* * *

**

_The door was gently shut when thundering footsteps were heard. Naminé looked up to the owner of the noise and was immediately grabbed by Roxas. The look in his eyes told her it was going to happen again. Nevertheless, she knew it wasn't his fault, she still loved him. Naminé was pushed into the living room. She sat on the couch and felt Roxas sit next to her. She turned to look at him; his face looked strained, holding something back. She opened her mouth to break the silence but he beat her to it._

"_Where were you?"_

_Naminé looked at the boy next to her, his eyes burning a hole in the wall. _

"_I was at Kairi's, having a girl talk."_

"_Until midnight? Stop lying to me."_

"_Roxas… why would I lie to you?"_

_He scoffed and finally faced her. _

"_Yeah, okay. So who was that guy you were in the car with?"_

_Naminé nearly sighed in relief, but when she saw that Roxas' eyes narrowed, she replied,_

"_It was Kairi's boyfriend. He offered to send me home –"_

_After that, Roxas saw only red.

* * *

_

Naminé woke up, feeling sore all over. She looked at her surroundings; Roxas had tucked her in bed. Her eyes softened. She got up and walked to a mirror, she cringed slightly when she let her fingers brush over the fresh bruises forming on her arm. Naminé let a few tears roll down her face when she recalled the girl talk with Kairi.

"_Nam, you can't keep letting him hurt you like this."_

"_Kairi, he… he doesn't mean it. It's not his fault! He got this from his dad… I can't blame him for that."_

"_Nam… really. I can't stand to see you cry. I really don't see why you're still with Roxas. You've left him so many times but you keep going back –"_

"_Because I love him Kairi."_

Naminé opened her eyes and stared into the mirror. Is it really alright, to tolerate all this beating? When he's fine, being with him is amazing, but is it worth it? Naminé got dressed and started heading downstairs.

Roxas was in the exact same position he was in when night turned to day. He hadn't slept one bit. Salt tracks lined his cheeks. He muttered to himself,

"She **hates** me. She **_fucking_ **hates me. She's going to leave me. I know it."

Roxas loosened the hold on his head and clasped his hands together, so tightly that his knuckles were white. He loved her too much to let her go. He remembered all the times they had together, before he snapped uncontrollably. Everything she did took his breath away.

A light touch on his hands caused Roxas to snap his head up. He looked at the damage he did to his girlfriend's body; bruises forming on her arms, marks on her face that would stay for at least a few weeks. He was sick of seeing her like this. Roxas immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around Naminé. He felt her flinch and that crushed him. He whispered into her hair,

"I'm sorry."

He gently let her go and gave her a passionate kiss. He felt her kiss back hesitantly, but she then broke it off. Naminé slowly untangled herself from her boyfriend's embrace. She looked at him, anticipating his reaction. She murmured,

"I need to leave, Roxas."

Instead of feeling something solid against her back again, her hand was enveloped in his. She winced as she felt his hand crushing hers. Roxas whispered back,

"Please… don't go."

Naminé opened her mouth to reply but this time, she was forced against the wall so suddenly she lost her breath. Roxas was glaring at her beneath his bangs, growling,

"I said, **don't go.**"

Naminé managed to push him off and slap him.

"Roxas! There's only so much I can take! And, I can't handle you right now. I… I need to leave."

"Bitch. You're cheating on me, aren't you? That's why you're leaving!"

"Damn it Roxas, stop being unreasonable!"

"You're seeing that son of a bitch huh? Well, have fun, whore."

Roxas spat the last sentence at Naminé. That did it for her. She ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. She clawed at his face, successfully scratching him once. Despite being on the ground, Roxas seized the girl's hands and rolled her over and pinned her down. Tears were streaming down her face. She was whispering,

"You bastard… I can't… I can't…"

Naminé opened her eyes, her vision blurry from the salt droplets escaping down her cheeks. She looked into Roxas' eyes, they were smoldering, like when they shared their first kiss. His eyes left no trace of the anger that was there moments before; just deep heart-wrenching love. Her breath caught in her throat when he angled his head down and captured her lips. Tears flowed freely as Naminé let her eyelids slide down as she melted into the kiss.

Roxas tried to put all the love he felt for the girl into that one kiss. He let his tongue trace the outline of her lips. He felt her whimper underneath him; he gave a low chuckle – just like their first kiss. Roxas started nibbling on Naminé's lower lip until she gave in and let him into her mouth. She moaned quietly when she felt their tongues collide. Subconsciously, she brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt him shift his weight onto his elbows, one on either side of her head – his body pressing into hers. Their heated kiss melted away into small sweet kisses on the lips. They stayed in that position for 15 minutes, lost in the moment. When Roxas drew away, she felt like he took all her breath with him.

Naminé's eyes flitted open and saw Roxas, still hovering over her – heartbreak streaming out of his eyes. A few drops on landed on her face. Each droplet was like a knife in her chest. She sat up, pulling Roxas with her. Roxas rested his head in the crook of her neck, arms wrapping around her waist. Naminé let her hands rest against his back and hair, gently rubbing circles and stroking his soft sandy blond locks. He whispered,

"I promise I'll restrain myself… I love you so much..."

Naminé nodded into his hair. She let a few stray tears fall onto his spiky hair. They stayed like that for a while. She felt Roxas' breathing settle into an even rhythm. His breath grazed the sensitive spot on her neck, sending chills throughout her body. She tried to roll Roxas over, so he was leaning against the couch and not on her. Even with all that happened, she needed to leave – she loved Roxas so much, but she needed to get away, just for a bit.

Naminé gasped as she felt herself tumble onto Roxas' chest. He was now leaning against the couch with a death grip on her. Her face heated up when she took in his scent but she shook her head and wriggled away from his grasp. His brows furrowed in confusion and his eyes cracked open. Naminé put a finger to his lips when he gave her a questioning look.

"Sleep."

Was all she said, she pointed to the couch and murmured,

"I'm going to get a blanket for you; I'll be back in a bit."

Roxas' hand shot out and caught hers. He whispered in a cracked and broken voice,

"Don't go…"

Naminé's heart almost stopped, she gave a genuine smile, and nodded. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and let his fingers slide through hers as she turned around to get the blanket. Roxas climbed onto the couch and let his head rest against the arm. He threw one of his arms over his eyes, trying to fall back into slumber; listening to the rain tap against the window. When he was about drift away, he felt small hands tucking him in.

The hand lingered on his face, tracing his features. Eventually, he felt lips press against his eyelids and after a pause; they landed on his lips, for a brief kiss. He thought he heard a sniffle and a quiet _'I love you'_ but he couldn't be sure. He cracked open one of his eyes, just in time to see Naminé's back, heading towards the door. Her hand went up to her eyes, she let it fall back down, letting Roxas see a glistening tear fall off onto the carpet.

She half turned around to see Roxas' sleeping figure. She almost went back and laid her head down next to him, but she knew she had to do this. Every time she left, she felt like she was playing a broken record; every departure felt like this. But he broke promise after promise; maybe a break from him will help. She opened the door, silently slipping out into the rain.

Roxas was about to call out to her but he knew why she left, he always broke his promises, he could never keep them. Instead, he watched her run to her car through the window. It looked like she was sobbing, but he couldn't tell, the sky's tears had also streaked her cheeks with wet trails. As Naminé sped away in her car, Roxas let out a deep sigh and let a few tears of his own escape again. He rolled onto his side and fell into an uncomfortable slumber. This time, he actually watched the only good thing in his life leave.

**

* * *

Now you get to watch her **_**leave**_** out the window.  
Guess that's why they call it window **_**pane**_**.

* * *

**

Roxas was a mess for the next few days; Naminé had avoided all contact. He tried to clean up the mess he made in their living room. He moved all the furniture back no problem. Though when it came to cleaning up the broken picture frame, he looked at it and left it there. It was a picture of him kissing Naminé's cheek, her face bubbling with laughter, against the night sky that was lit up with colorful fireworks.

Finally, he gathered up the courage to sweep up the broken glass and splintered wood. When that was finished, he gingerly picked up the photo and tucked it in his pocket. If he wasn't going to see her again, he might as well remember the happy memories they shared together. He trudged up to his room and cleaned up for the day. He needed fresh air.

While he splashed water onto his face, he saw dried blood on the counter top. It looked at least a week old. Cold realization hit him. Roxas punched the dry wall next to him, successfully channeling his he pulled his fist away, some paint chipped off on his knuckles but a deep dent was apparent in the wall. Roxas looked at the wall and realized, he never had to hit Naminé… he could've just taken his anger out on the walls. Roxas let his shoulders sag as he realized he chased away the best thing in his life. He slipped on a pair of ripped jeans and pulled on a zip-up hoodie.

He grabbed the keys off his desk and slipped on his black converse. As he opened the door, he saw Naminé there, hand raised, about to knock. She looked just as surprised as he was. Roxas looked behind her, all her bags were packed, and it looked like she was moving. He brought his frantic looking eyes back to her, pleading for an explanation. Naminé opened her mouth to say something but Roxas changed his mind. Instead, he took that opportunity to grab her by the waist to pull her closer and envelope her mouth in his. The built up anxiety showed in the kiss and Naminé didn't push him away. Roxas ended the kiss and let his forehead rest against hers. He closed his eyes and whispered,

"Naminé, please come back. It's not your fault. It's me, it's always me. I mean, I know lately, our relationship seems out of hand, but maybe it's not as crazy as it seems. We're both stubborn and headstrong… maybe that's what happens. All I know is… I love you way too much to walk away. Please… just come inside and pick up your bags off the sidewalk…"

Naminé's eyes were full of doubt but there was a part of her that wanted to trust him, run back in his arms for comfort. Roxas saw her expression and hastily said,

"Don't you hear the sincerity in my voice when I talk?"

Naminé looked shocked at this statement and looked down at her feet – she couldn't respond to this. Roxas misunderstood this action; he grasped her tighter and continued,

"I told you… this is my fault, but please. We can make this work… Nami, please. Look me in the eyes."

Naminé didn't need him to tell her to look in his eyes. It'd been ages since he called her 'Nami'. He had started the nickname for her when they first started dating. Roxas nearly sighed in relief when he saw cerulean eyes searching his own. Roxas licked his dry, cracked lips and continued shakily,

"Look… next time I'm pissed –"

He felt her flinch and he felt his heart clench, but continued.

"I'll aim my fist at the dry wall. I won't ever hurt you again. Next time – no, there will be no next time. I'm sorry. I know you probably thing it's all lies – but I'm tired of wallowing in self pity. I want you back Naminé, I know I'm a liar… but I'm trying my best and… I can't live without you… God… I just need you back. I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like."

Roxas hesitantly looked up at the blonde girl in his arms. The small girl had a tiny smile creeping up on her face. Roxas eyes brightened a bit when he saw her expression, he hadn't seen her smile because of him in the longest time. Naminé wrapped her arms around Roxas' neck and said against his skin,

"Sometimes… you just stand there and hear me cry. But… that's alright because… I love the way you lie… But you always make up for it."

Naminé went up on her toes to give Roxas the sweetest kiss he's ever received from her.

* * *

**Song Inspiration [if you haven't already guessed it]: _Love The Way You Lie _****by_ Eminem ft Rhianna_**

******Please R&R! It makes an author very happy :)_  
_**


End file.
